You Never Know (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "You Never Know", Season 3, episode 1, 91st episode overall. Transcript Welcome, Treelo's First Surprise, What's That Smell? and Ojo's Letter Welcome to the blue house Hello from the small mouse Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It is so Good To See You. And you are just in time. Because Today is Ojo's Birthday. Mm-hmm. We have a lot of neat stuff planned for her. So that's why I'm just about to check the mail. I bet Ojo has a bunch of mail today. Okay now, let's see what we've got. Oh, yes. I was right. Cards for Ojo. Huh? And a box? Bear: (reads it) Love and feathers, Lois. Surprise, Surprise! (Big Blue House song) {The word "Surprise" appears on-screen.} Bear: Remember when we surprised Tutter on his birthday? {A thinking cloud appears right next above it.} He was so surprised. Bear It's just another ordinary day Doin' all the things I always do All the usual stuff that comes my way Just the regular, same old whoopt-de-do Yes, I fixed myself a little snack Gotta be some honey in the house Open up this cupboard, reachin' back Huh? Tutter Bear? Bear A mouse? Tutter Surprise! Surprise! I took you by surprise! Bear and Tutter Surprise! Surprise! What a big surprise! Bear You know I could really use a little rest Nothin' more refreshin' then a nap Stretchin' on this sofa is the best I'll just lay my head Whoa! Treelo's lap? Treelo Surprise! Surprise! Treelo in disguise! Bear and Treelo Surprise! Surprise! What a big surprise! Bear Now it's time to clean up Grab my sponge Give this bath a real good scrub Really knuckle down and take the plunge 'Cause it's time to clean out Aw! Pip and Pop: Aw! Aw! Bear Pirates in the tub? Pip and Pop Surprise! Surprise! Bear I didn't see you guys Pip and Pop Ahoy, Bear! Bear, Pip and Pop Surprise! Surprise! Bear What a big Pip and Pop What a big What a big What a big All Surprise! Bear Tells Pip and Pop Not to Tell Ojo About the Surprise Bear: I'm gonna go wrap Ojo's present. Ojo's gonna be so surprised! Shadow's Song Bear: There. I have wrapped Ojo's present and know it is safely hidden in my trunk. Shh. (nods "Yes".) (Shadow magically appearing on the Bedroom Door.) Shadow: Peek-a-Boo, Bear! (laughs) (Bear looks on the opposite direction, to the audience) Bear: Did you hear that? That sounded like Shadow. Treelo Pranks Tutter Bear: {reading the words on the banner "Happy Birthday Ojo", to the audience.} Wow! The banner looks great! {Treelo pops up} Treelo: Surprise, Tutter! {Tutter screams} {Tutter is covered in dough.} Tutter: Treelo. Treelo: What? Tutter: YOU SCARED ME!!! {Treelo laughs again} Treelo: {sing-song} Treelo surprise Tutter! Treelo surprise Tutter! (laughs) At the Attic (Cut to The Attic) Treelo: Surprise Bear again. Ojo's Birthday / Ursa Arrives The Short Song Good Night / Luna Surprises / The Goodbye Song Luna: Well, Bear, it's time for me to get back up in the night sky. I think everyone would be quite surprised if there wasn't any moon. And by the way, it's always a very pleasant surprise to see you at my front door. And I hope to see ya soon. Bye.Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts